Ilegais
by Mione Ootori
Summary: segredo: s. m., aquilo que se quer cuidadosamente ocultar ou se não deve dizer.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**N/a:** Na falta de uma classificação melhor, pus como "Geral" mesmo, apesar de dificilmente isto ser considerado "geral".

Fanfiction não betada (que novidade, hum, Yasmin?)

* * *

Desse jeito vão saber de nos dois

E será uma maldade veloz

Malignas línguas

Nossos corpos não conseguem ter paz

Nossos olhos são dengosos demais

Que não se consolam quão fulgazes

Olhos que se entregam, olhos ilegais

Ilegais (Vanessa da Mata)

* * *

**-- Fantasiando com Harry Potter --**

-Hermione, pelo amor de Merlim! Eu não queria invadir sua privacidade quando li sua mente, eu só queria saber se havia algo de errado que não pretendia me contar. Quantas vezes eu precisarei me desculpar?

Estava no apartamento dela, cansado de deixá-la se acalmar. O desencontro deles – que Harry tinha certeza que era uma artimanha dela – acabando finalmente.

A mulher continuava apenas fitando-o, sem emoção. Ela recusava-se a lhe falar desde o dia da "memória falsa" – porque ele sequer a encontrara - e aquilo causava exasperação no moreno.

-_Você está me obrigando a tomar atitudes drásticas _– ameaçou, ela sequer se moveu, apenas piscou.

[**Flash-back**]

_A memória "falsa"_

Hermione riu suavemente observando a boca dele se mover. Não é que ela achasse particularmente engraçado o que dizia, porque ela sequer o ouvia... Ela só queria se livrar das imagens bem vivazes que estavam surgindo sucessivamente em sua mente.

–Você está bem?

A morena o encarou alheia. – Perdão?

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você está particularmente distraída, Mione. Está tudo bem?

-Bem?

Oh Deus, estava com problemas sérios, não havia outra explicação. De repente, todas as palavras na boca de Harry ficavam... _libertinas_ e _sensuais_, _despudoradas_. E ela já não podia se concentrar quando ele falava, a não ser no som das palavras quando saia de seus lábios.

De fato, sempre achara a voz do amigo "gostosa", no sentido de que lhe dava prazer de ouvir. Porém, desde que tivera a impressão de que se os lábios dele estivessem ao seu ouvido tudo ficaria _decididamente_ mais _inteligível_... Sonhava acordada, divagava com o pensamento de tê-lo falando bem ao pé do ouvido. E – Oh-meu-Merlim - Se arrepiava só de pensar naquela voz máscula sussurrando-lhe palavras!

Ela tentava se concentrar, absorver as palavras dele, assimilar as frases, mas apenas podia discernir seu tom de voz. E pensar no quão rouco e másculo poderia ser.

Gemendo com frustração, Hermione tocou a testa com a ponta dos dedos e suspirou fundo. – Podemos dar uma pausa?

-Sem problema. Você está bem? – repetiu a indagação.

-Só um pouco... distraída - ela ruborizou visivelmente sob a atenção de Harry e o misto de incredulidade e surpresa que perpassou por seu rosto.

Não era de se espantar, Hermione Granger se "distraindo"? Acaso era o fim do mundo?

Harry estreitou a vista. E ela soube muito antes de ele o fazer: ele ia ler sua mente. Passada, ela fechou todas as portas de seu cérebro. Bloqueando os pensamentos, pondo sua mente em branco quase que imediatamente.

A força de Harry a atingindo em cheio, ao instante. Especulando, buscando. E ela sentiu como se uma espécie de bruma a estivesse engolfando, por mais que lutasse contra isso.

Imagens, memórias, turvas já sendo transpassadas para ele, nada comprometedor, mas era questão de tempo.

-Pare agora, Harry – ela ordenou ofegante, tentando concentrar-se em afastá-lo das memórias que ele queria; sabendo que não tinha chance contra os anos de experiência com Harry, sem contar é claro, que ele aprendera a arte da legimância com uma das mentes mais hábeis no assunto.

-No que estava pensando? – ele perguntou suavemente, ignorando de propósito o comando dela.

E, sem sua permissão, as imagens tornaram a sua mente (a de Hermione), com força total:

_A respiração dele, regulada e indiferente às suas reações, a atormentava; o hálito dele a arrepiava, o toque ocasional dos lábios dele em sua orelha distraia a ela, o tom dele a comocionava..._

_Ele aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido outra vez e, paciente, num sussurro um tanto áspero, começou a lhe explicar, detalhadamente, sobre o andamento do projeto de lei contra os maus-tratos aos elfos domésticos, que estava sendo avaliado a mais de um ano, e seu parecer favorável._

_Depois, murmurou o quanto se orgulhava dela_ _por sua determinação, ao nunca desistir dos elfos. Mas então ele estava afastando... O cumprimento já havia acabado; percebeu que desejava mais, ouvir mais, ter novamente aquela voz penetrante, rouca e deliciosa ligando e desligando vários e vários pontos em seu corpo... instintivamente, uma de suas mãos deslizou ao encontro da nuca dele. E ele riu ao seu ouvido, sussurrou seu nome e um arrepio perpassou por toda ela._

_Os corpos deles estavam muito próximos e tranqüilamente ele inspirou o apimentado perfume que ela exalava do pescoço._

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, suas bochechas ainda tingidas de vermelho, quando Harry se afastou lentamente do pensamento com imagens _ilustrativas_.

-_Oh_ – o homem murmurou apenas.

-Gosto da sua voz – disse silenciosamente. – Eu a acho... _sensual_ – então ergueu o queixo com dignidade. – Satisfeito por _invadir_ meus pensamentos?

Harry a fitou com os olhos brilhantes e entrecerrados, quase como um felino. – _Definitivamente_ – contrapôs roucamente.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvi-lo, estremecendo enquanto sua vista, como se tomando vida própria, se dirigiu para a boca dele.

-_Hermione..._

-Pare com isso! – exclamou desviando o olhar para os olhos dele, olhando de relance seus lábios, os quais Harry entreabriu. Ela expirou, sentindo-se salivar, enquanto ele movia a boca, mas nenhum som saiu de lá.

"Tem certeza que é apenas minha voz que a perturba?" Harry 'perguntou'.

A morena ofegou.

[**Fim do Flash-back**]

Ele se moveu para trás da poltrona onde a mulher estava sentada. – Foi você quem pediu, Hermione – ele observou ela se tensar, ao percebê-lo atrás de si. – Oh, parece que se deu conta – comentou. – _E está certa, como sempre_ – ele murmurou, encostando o queixo em seu ombro, olhando para frente como ela o fazia. – Fale comigo, Hermione.

A morena expirou, mas nada disse.

-_Orgulhosa_ – disse baixinho, ainda sem se mover. – Já pedi desculpas. Eu não queria fazer isso, Mione. Não queria mesmo – ele disse em falso pesar, dando uma espiada em sua face procurando alguma reação. – Mas como dizem: "no amor e na guerra, tudo é válido". Você é minha melhor amiga, e eu te amo.

A morena virou o rosto, como se com o gesto quisesse ofendê-lo. Como se não levasse em conta o que falava.

-Está bem – ele suspirou e então deslizou seu rosto para a curva de seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de arrepio na pele dela; o lugar que estava ainda mais exposto por ela ter virado a cabeça. – _Você deve estar achando que foi uma má idéia, não é?_ – o hálito dele sobre o seu ombro. – Ter tentado me contrariar, olhando para o outro lado, me dando plena liberdade – Harry inalou profundamente o cheiro dela. - Fale comigo...

-O que você gostaria que eu dissesse? – tornou a perguntar, deslizando o nariz para cima, até chegar à orelha da morena e retornar ao senti-la estremecer. – _Que eu posso ficar aqui, assim, toda noite? Eu posso. _E_ pretendo. Mas se você cooperar... pode ser mais divertido. Pra nós dois._

Mas ela não disse nada, nem mesmo o observava.

-Onde você aprendeu a ser tão teimosa? – indagou algo frustrado, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. E ouviu um esgar, como se Hermione tivesse engasgado. Ergueu a vista de imediato, o riso dela desaparecendo rápido.

-Eu penso que posso ser mais persuasivo que cócegas – o enrijecer dela tanto poderia dizer "vá em frente" ou "você vai me pagar caro", Harry não se importava o mais mínimo com qualquer dos dois, contanto que a morena lhe dirigisse a palavra.

-_Mione_ – ele lhe disse ao ouvido. – _Eu sinto muito. Nunca teria sequer chegado perto da memória se soubesse que era tão pessoal_ – Harry suspirou. Na verdade ele teria, ambos sabiam disso, em principal se isto a estivesse afetando. – _Só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem_ – ele tocou com os lábios a orelha dela – _Por favor _– foi como se uma revolução estivesse se operando nela.

Mas ela continuou sem dizer nada.

-_Eu odeio a forma como pode ser tão obcecada, odeio que possa ser tão orgulhosa, odeio sentir falta de seus sermões, eu odeio a necessidade de ouvi-la... Eu adoro a forma como ri, e como consegue se concentrar, exceto quando eu falo _– ele riu suavemente. – _E eu adoro conversar com você. Eu sinto falta disso, muita falta._

Ele contornou a poltrona, quedando-se de fronte para ela, com uma das mãos segurou o queixo dela, para que ela o fitasse.

-_E eu gosto de saber que está me olhando nos olhos, prestando atenção em mim. Gosto da sua cara de enfezada... _Fala comigo, Herms.

-E se eu a beijasse? Você não protestaria? – ele se aproximou, o suficiente para seus narizes se tocarem. - Fale comigo – e ele esperou o que pareceu uma eternidade.

-Senti saudades – ela murmurou quando a boca dele ia atingir a sua, por milímetros.

---

**N/a:** Depois de séculos sem postar nada... Cá estou eu.

Quando esta fic, bem, talvez eu continue ela, talvez não. Vejam, a culpa pela fic ter ficado assim não é minha, não de todo, eu quero dizer...  
Ela estava há séculos comigo, intocável, eu a achei ao fuçar em algumas coisas minhas. Ainda assim, espero que tenham curtido.

PS: Eu não desisti de nenhuma fic, só estou com um "pequeno" problema de Hiatus criativo...

Se eu me livrar logo desse hiatus, tento escrever um final pra cá


	2. Chapter 2

Na: Obrigada pelos comentários! E não acreditem no que a **Luma** diz, eu não sou uma pessoa malvada. Heuheuehuehue. E Luma, não é você que sofre em minhas mãos, é o contrário! Sou uma beta passa por cada uma! (ehuehueheu)

E eu me pergunto se a sua "boa" pessoa, dona **Luma**, merece uma "nc15 e meio"... (5)

**butterflypotter. **Confesso, adiantei o lado dessa fic por conta da sua ameaça... o.o

Brincadeira. Mas obrigada! Fico feliz por saber que curtiu a fic.

**HERMIJANEPOTTER**, obrigada! Espero que curta esse novo cap.

**Thais Potter Malfoy**, hei moça! Tudo bom? Que ótimo que a senhorita ainda se diverte com essas minhas fics! Beijos moçoila!

**Mah**, obrigada! E continuei, apesar de não ter ficado com eu queria, afinal queria ter terminado nesse cap. Mas tudo bem... rs

**Erica Muniz**, eu sei, estou há tempos sem att nada, mas não, não desisti de nada. Se eu o fizer algum dia, e espero que não, vocês – que lêem – serão os primeiros a saber! xD

E respondendo às suas dúvidas: Não, o flash não foi no mesmo dia (foi de semanas atrás). E o Harry ficou tudo, exceto confuso ou transtornado. Rs. Eu direi "intrigado".

**Mania do Potter**_,_ Bom espero que sua impressão se torne realidade e que está fic será mesmo boa! Na verdade eu tinha esperança de terminá-la no segundo cap. Mas pelo jeito, a esperança de uma fic pequena foi pelo ralo. Quero dizer, com sorte espero terminá-la no capítulo que vem. Mas não tenho certeza.

E quanto a "Sine" não deveria ter demorado tanto, está quase pronta. Tentarei postá-la.

Beijo.

**Josy**, Obrigada moça! E fique tranquila, eu consegui postar mais um capítulo dessa fic, e nem demorei muito não é verdade? xD

Sim, bloqueio é uma droga, mas vai dar tudo certo. Nem que eu tenha que "quebrá-lo" na marra. Rsrs.

Beijo moça, espero que se divirta com ele capítulo também.

**Harryminhavida, **bem, não sei se esse "mais" ficou bom, mas está aqui. xD

Tomara que curta tanto como o primeiro capítulo.

**Dm Tayashi**, bem, aqui está mais um capítulo. xD

Espero que se divirta com ele!

* * *

**-- Das sensações --**

-Senti saudades – ela murmurou quando a boca dele ia atingir a sua, por milímetros.

Harry sorriu, recuando um pouco. Deslizou os dedos pelo lado do rosto dela, observando os movimentos da própria mão, antes de encará-la. – _Você voltou_ – ele murmurou, sorrindo como um tolo.

A morena riu suavemente, tontamente. Desejando tocá-lo, mas não o fez.

–Não faça mais isso comigo - a morena ergueu a sobrancelha para o som dele.

Logo, Harry observou: o olhar dela, apesar de ter tornado a falar, não parecia satisfeito. Ele expirou.

-Eu sei que não deveria ter feito. E eu me arrependo-

-Você mente – ela contrapôs, franzindo o nariz de forma graciosa, enquanto o fitava perspicaz.

-Está bem – Harry riu, meneando a cabeça levemente, sentando-se a frente dela, ao chão, no tapete. – Mas o que quero dizer é que eu não queria constranger você, Mione. Não – insistiu, sob o olhar cético da amiga.

-O que você faria se eu não lhe falasse, me beijaria? – perguntou com ar de reprovação, suas bochechas levemente róseas.

O moreno a fitou calmamente. – Beijaria. E eu a atormentaria até que gritasse de frustração e raiva. Mesmo que essa raiva estivesse dirigida a mim.

-Essa não seria a forma correta para me "dobrar".

-Eu sei. E por isso eu tinha um plano B.

-Plano B?

Cheio de si, Harry assentiu. – Venha aqui - chamou também com as mãos, apesar de Hermione encará-lo de cenho franzido, como se não entendesse o pedido. Com um sorriso de lado, suas mãos encontraram os tornozelos dela. Com uma exclamação de surpresa ela se viu sentada sobre Harry. – Preciso de você mais perto – ele disse baixinho. – Para o que pretendo.

-E o que pretende?

Ele suspirou. – Sei que fui inconveniente. Então pensei que devesse a você uma espécie de "revanche". Você pode tentar descobrir um ato constrangedor meu, com legimância - ela ficou tensa em seus braços - Eu não quis dizer que o que pensou é constrangedor... eu... Oh Mione...

Hermione endireitou os ombros com dignidade e o fitou com sobranceria. - _Qualquer_ coisa?

O homem assentiu. – É só perguntar, e eu irei lhe mostrar.

A morena fixou seus olhos nos dele e se concentrou profundamente em penetrar a consciência de Harry. Sem cuidado e tão dolorosamente quanto pudesse.

Imagens difusas tomando forma; mas nada 'interessante', por assim dizer.

-Por que você me provocou quando descobriu essa minha... fraqueza?

-Hermione, não posso negar que aquela... "sua fraqueza" me interessou. Eu quero dizer, você é minha melhor amiga, poxa! Eu nunca imaginei que pensasse assim ou de alguma forma similar àquela sobre mim.

-Você não me pareceu surpreso – ela retrucou, ainda buscando uma brecha na mente de Harry.

-Não, surpreso nunca seria a palavra certa. "Curioso", eu diria.

A morena suspirou impacientando-se. - Mostre-me alguma coisa, Harry.

Ele riu. - O que quer ver?

A morena o fitou com frustração, o que poderia querer ver? Ela o conhecia de cor. Harry lhe contava tudo, não era sempre assim?

-Diga-me... – mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo que tomava um caminho perigoso. – O que mais te agrada na minha pessoa?

Harry franziu o cenho, como se confuso. – Essa... é uma pergunta bem difícil.

Imagens começaram a se forma, ainda assim. E uma sucessão de imagens suas lhe atingiram com rapidez.

Sorrisos seus, de diversos tipos: quando estava realmente feliz, quando não queria rir, quando o fazia com ironia, quando brigava da boca pra fora e naqueles momentos em que sorria fitando-o quando achava que ele não a estava vendo... _Deus do céu, ela não achava que eram tantos assim. _Ou que ele _sabia__._

Os olhares. Especialmente quando brilhavam alegremente. Quando franzia o cenho ou o nariz em confusão ou azedume... Suas mãos e a forma como se apoiavam, algumas vezes, em seu ombro. Ou enquanto nos cabelos, ombro e braços dele. E então os seus braços e todos os _inúmeros_ abraços de urso que lhe havia dispensado.

Finalmente, a forma como mordia o lábio inferior quando estava ansiosa, angustiada ou incerta. Quando queria acrescentar alguma palavra, mas por alguma razão não o fazia.

-_Isso foi muito doce_ – ela murmurou.

Harry sentiu que corava. - Bem, até agora você não fez perguntas constrangedoras... Vamos lá, srta. Granger.

-Devo confessar, não tenho idéia do que perguntar. Acredito saber tudo sobre você.

-Hm – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Que curioso... pensei que gostaria de saber o que achei da minha descoberta, quando a você.

-Não seria uma coisa constrangedora para _você_. E eu não quero ou _preciso_ saber.

-Você nunca vai me perdoar por isso não é?

-Não.

Harry expirou. – Você sabe, entretanto, que sou muito persistente não é?

-Insuportavelmente persistente, eu diria – Hermione retrucou erguendo por sua vez a sobrancelha, como se para se contrapor a ele.

-Deixe-me lhe mostrar uma coisa, antes de guardar aquele momento em seu coraçãozinho rancoroso, srta. Granger – Harry falou, ignorando o olhar de aviso dela, a apertando levemente. – Preparada?

-Para você? Eu nunca estarei suficientemente preparada – escarneceu.

Harry sorriu a contragosto segurando ambos os lados do rosto da amiga. – Por que você tem de ser sempre tão teimosa? – antes que Hermione protestasse (e ela já estava preparada para o fazer), ele jogou uma imagem para ela.

Uma imagem bem simples na verdade. Era uma lembrança e por conta disto não apresentava os pensamentos do amigo.

Apenas os mostrava sobre um sofá, enquanto Harry prendia, de lado e amistosamente, o pescoço dela com um dos braços e a puxava para falar algo ao seu ouvido.

Hermione lembrava daquele dia; fora um sábado nublado, véspera de natal, há dois anos atrás. Harry e Ron, como mandava a tradição criada por eles, dormiriam na casa dela para trocar presentes pela manhã. Estranhamente, no entanto, não se lembrava onde Ron se encontrava naquele instante, ou o que Harry lhe segredara.

–Agora você _cala_ – Harry comandou, então perpassou os olhos por toda a face dela. Hermione estava muito intrigada para demonstrar indignação. Sem entender o que havia de constrangedor na cena.

Antes que pudesse externar o pensamento, a mente dela foi assaltada novamente por aquele imagem, mas do ponto de vista de Harry, dessa vez.

A morena sentiu que seu rosto queimava de vergonha depois da cena que presenciara outra vez, ainda mais mortificada por saber que Harry sabia _daquilo_ também.

-Fora por conta da minha voz, não é? E não, como pensei erradamente da primeira vez, de frio, estou certo? – pele perguntou suavemente, mas ela não respondeu. – O arrepio – insistiu mostrando-lhe novamente a cena (Hermione estava passada demais para protestar):

_Quando ele a aproximou de si para lhe falar, reparou que, com a movimentação, havia uma parte do pescoço dela que estava bem a vista, apesar de Hermione estar bem agasalhada - era um daqueles dias onde você só desejava estar sob um cobertor ao aconchegado a algo bem quentinho... _

_Mas não fora aquilo que lhe chamou atenção; e sim o fato de que, quando lhe falara ao ouvido, vira o arrepiar da pele dela._

_Instintivamente, o braço dele a trouxe um pouco mais para si. Segundos depois, ele percebia, era humanamente impossível tê-la mais perto para lhe aquecer, somente se a pusesse em seu colo. E Harry não achava que a amiga ia se sentir confortável. _

-Hermione?

Saindo do horror causado pela descoberta de que Harry possivelmente revisara toda sua relação "platônica" para tomar nota de quando ela passara a ter sua "fraqueza", Hermione o encarou.

-_Sim_... – ela não reconheceu a própria voz, rouca e fraca. E desviou o olhar do dele, desejando esquecer a idéia infeliz de vascular as memórias de Harry.

Hermione criticou a si mesma por ter sentido todo seu corpo reagir outra vez a Harry. Pior: à imagem de Harry lhe falando ao ouvido. Que ocorrera em outro século.

Deus do céu!, será que quando Harry fosse embora ainda lhe restaria um pouco de dignidade? Duvidava fervorosamente.

-Você está tremendo – ele comentou, deslizando as mãos pelos ombros dela.

-Harry, _por favor_ – pediu, frustrada por não conseguir se afastar.

-O quê? – Era um tom tão inocente que Hermione sentiu como se houvesse mesmo um grande problema com suas terminações nervosas. Não deveria existir tal prazer só por conta de um par de palavras ditas por uma voz masculina. _Aquela_ voz masculina. - Oh, _oh_... você está se arrepiando! Eu posso ver se...? – naquele tom de voz, parecia a descoberta do século, mas algo não encaixava e, por conta disso, Hermione tornou a olhá-lo...

...Só para observar o olhar fascinado percorrer uma linha imaginaria do seu pescoço ao ombro, antes de deslizar um dedo pelo mesmo caminho.

Aquilo devia ser imoral.

Hermione sentiu como se toda sua pele estivesse em brasas.

-Eu nunca pensei... – ele comentava, ainda perpassando seu dedo na pele dela, desta vez por toda a extensão do braço, sua atenção na tarefa que executava; Harry parecia comprazido observando a já conhecida reação dela. – _Não é só minha voz?_

--

Na: Bizarramente, não consegui dar um "sentido" (não é exatamente a palavra, mas ok) pra essa fic... Então, não, esse não é o final.

Também não sei quando postarei o fim, como disse, ainda estou num hiatus criativo pra lá de prolongado. E não posso garantir que o próximo capítulo seja o final dessa estória...


	3. Chapter 3

My heart, your hands, gentle my friend  
break me neatly, numb me sweetly

(Sway – Vanessa Carton)

**-- **** Divagando**** --**

Hermione suprimiu um gemido de descrença, atordoada com as mãos de Harry, enquanto deslizava para fora do "abrigo" que o amigo lhe proporcionava. Aquilo era _novidade_.

Os toques dele. Desde quando pareciam tão... _alentadores_? Desde quando a faziam pensar em mais toques?

Em nome de Merlin, _aquilo não estava certo_.

-Mione? O que foi?

Harry parecia ainda mais inocente quando ela o fitou. _Por que ele faz assim?_, ela se perguntou com remorso, ciente de que era uma pessoa má.

-Você não vai me responder? – era ele novamente, havia se erguido e estava as suas costa.

Ela não podia olhá-lo. Ela não queria. Sentia-se envergonhada e sabia que só de olhá-la Harry entenderia tudo, sua confusão. Tudo.

E se não entendesse, provavelmente arrancaria dela num piscar de olhos, com sua legimancia.

-Só não quero mais brincar disso – ela cruzou os braços, como para se proteger. Do que quer que fosse. - Eu sei tudo que importa sobre você.

-Sim, provavelmente. Mas... agora me pergunto – ele deixou seu queixo pousar no ombro dela. – Será que _eu_ sei tudo o que importa sobre você?

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Agora que você sabe dessa minha... "minha fraqueza", você deveria ser mais cauteloso.

-_Por que?_

-Essa é uma pergunta bem estúpida de se fazer.

-Já perdi a conta de quantas indagações não me respondeu. Não é brincadeira, Hermione – ele deu a volta ao redor dela para ficar a sua frente.

A morena ergueu a vista para encontrar os olhos dele, parecendo cansada. Seus braços descruzando para ficar ao longo do corpo. – Me pergunto se é uma espécie de prazer seu me deixar constrangida – Hermione não esperou resposta, apesar de Harry visivelmente guardar silencio a contragosto. – Parece que não é somente a sua voz – disse sem nem piscar, ainda com os olhos nos dele. - E quanto ao seu "por que?", _porque eu gosto_. _Agora_, é bem provável que saiba tudo sobre mim.

Antes que Hermione se afastasse, como ele sabia que pretendia, Harry segurou seus braços. – Eu sinto muito – Harry fez com que a amiga se aproximasse, então seu rosto desceu até tocar sua face com a dela, sua boca próxima ao ouvido dela. - _Porque eu gosto de vê-la se arrepiar._

Hermione ofegou sob a sensação de que todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo darem choques, tão nitidamente...

-_Não diga coisas assim!_

Harry murmurou uma coisa ininteligível tão suavemente, ainda ao seu ouvido, que o corpo dela, sem perceber, foi se achegando ao dele.

Hermione riu ao perceber, muitos segundos depois, do que se tratava, do que Harry falava. Era como se estivesse em uma de suas fantasias. Particularmente uma:

_Ele aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido outra vez e, paciente, num sussurro um tanto áspero, começou a lhe explicar, detalhadamente, sobre o andamento do projeto de lei contra os maus-tratos aos elfos domésticos, que estava sendo avaliado a mais de um ano, e seu parecer favorável._

_Depois, murmurou o quanto se orgulhava dela_ _por sua determinação, ao nunca desistir dos elfos. Mas então ele estava afastando... O cumprimento já havia acabado; percebeu que desejava mais, ouvir mais, ter novamente aquela voz penetrante, rouca e deliciosa ligando e desligando vários e vários pontos em seu corpo... instintivamente._

A risada dele a atingiu sob a sua própria. Harry a estava provocando... E ela nem podia recriminá-lo, pois estava desfrutando demais daquela nova nuance entre os dois.

-Harry...

-_Por favor, me escute. Brincadeiras à parte, desta vez._

A morena nada disse, pensou que estava impedida de articular palavra enquanto tinha o toque de Harry em si e sua voz a transtornando, baixinho ao seu ouvido.

-Eu devo lhe dizer que, apesar de tudo, eu ainda não lhe mostrei o que vim aqui para o fazer. Ao observar a sua "fraqueza", sinto-me praticamente um imoral.

-Por se envaidecer com ela? Minha fraqueza, quero dizer – ela zombou roucamente.

-Não! – ele riu. – Por conta da _minha_.

-_Sua...? Do que está falando?_

-_Vou lhe segredar..._ - Harry lhe dispensou um sorriso lento; este que a mulher não viu, ainda tendo a boca dele próxima ao seu ouvido.

Ao contrário das imagens que esperava, se pegou ouvindo os relatos pela própria voz de Harry. E, Deus do céu, aquilo era incrivelmente erótico. Não só como falava, mas o que falava.

-_Eu nunca fui de ter uma imaginação fértil_ – a risada mais que mordaz de Hermione o fez acrescentar: - Não para _esse_ tipo de coisa, eu quero dizer, srta. Sabichona. – Então seu tom tornou a adquirir suavidade:

-_Mas nada relacionado a você, ao que parece, pode ser simples..._ – Harry suspirou, o ar morno indo ao encontro do pescoço da amiga. – _Eu enlouqueci aos poucos por sua causa e, ao pensar nisso, considero que me deva muito mais que revelações constrangedoras tão ingênuas._

O tom dele, a forma como suas mãos ainda a seguravam, assim como a maneira que ele arrastava seu queixo por sua pele... Parecia premeditado. Como se soubesse como deixá-la tão aérea, perdida. Tremente e tépida.

Ouvindo apenas parte do que ele dizia, quase envergonhada por sua atenção estar voltada para as sensações que todo Harry lhe causava (querendo guardá-las para si), não conseguia compreender como poderia ter lhe prejudicado. Ou como o maior constrangimento dela poderia ser taxado como "ingênuo".

-_Perguntava-me a cada _divagação_ quando parariam de me atormentar. Eu não podia compreender o que meu corpo parecia necessitar. E minha mente me jogava nessas... nessas armadilhas. E, oh Hermione, era tão difícil resistir. Tão difícil. _– A voz dele, como veludo, ao seu ouvido. Sedução programada. Era assim que ela chamaria. - _Logo, eu me peguei incentivando-as._

-_Eu tocava você. Em cada uma delas_. _Em cada uma das fantasias – _Harry estava tão rouco agora. - _Na cabeça, nuca, nos ombros... Não era suficiente._

Ela podia imaginar. De olhos fechados podia ver todo os toques, senti-los.

Por que ele se calara de repente?

-Não era?

-_Não... _– murmurou meneando a cabeça, de modo que afagasse com o rosto o pescoço dela. – _Eu beijei cada um deles_ – a boca de Harry perpassou pela testa, pescoço e ombro da morena, até tornar ao ouvido e confidenciar:

- _Mas ainda não era suficiente..._

Ele se afastou e segurou com ambas as mãos o rosto dela, e permaneceu em silêncio até que Hermione abriu os olhos para observar os dele. – _Então eu a beijei a exaustão_.

O que ela poderia dizer? "Como?"

Sentia em todo o corpo o desejo de deixar que a beijasse, de beijá-lo, de tocá-lo mais, mais que apenas segurar sua camisa, como forma de sustentação.

-_Ainda assim, Mione, não foi o bastante. E eu voltei aos toques._

As mãos de Harry vagaram, preguiçosas, mas sem se deter, do rosto até a cintura dela; encontrando alguns pontos sensíveis no caminho. Podia vê-la morder o lábio inferior, ainda que não desviasse o olhar do seu.

Ele a cingiu até que entre seus corpos não houvesse espaços e ergueu uma das mãos para encontrar a nuca da amiga, fazendo seus dedos se perderem entre os cachos dela.

O rosto de Hermione foi ao encontro de seu peito, permanecendo ali, e Harry ouviu um abafado "_O que mais?"_

-_Depois? Ah o depois..._ - O homem suspirou pesado, guardando silêncio por um momento. – _Doçura, você tirava a roupa pra mim._

--  
(continua)

--

N/a: Obrigada, obrigada pelas Review!

N/a²: Eu sei, é meio cruel parar aí. Mas em minha defesa só posso dizer que foi bem difícil chegar até aqui. Ainda estou a terminar uma parte de Merlin (sim! Eu finalmente estou escrevendo! Por sinal, todos devem saber que a culpa é minha pela demora...).

E eu acho também que terei que aumentar a censura dessa fic... vixi.

PS: E não,** Luma**, aqui não tem direito dos cidadãos. Eu sou a lei una e máxima... heuehuehueheuheu Então, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva.  
Que horror! Rs. É brincadeira o.o  
Isso foi tão Sylar - e eu odeio esse cara. Idiota demais...


	4. Chapter 4

There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin

(Shiver – Maroon 5)

**-- Insatisfeita --**

_Ela ia enlouquecer se não se afastasse dele. Iria agredi-lo também. Enquanto ele a fitava com um ar pueril que ela conhecia demasiadamente bem: Harry estava querendo demonstrar que ela não precisava ficar preocupada com a 'fraqueza' que tinha. Que era normal. Afinal, ele também tinha a dele._

_Como ele não podia enxergar que aquilo apenas aumentava seus "problemas"._

---

Aquilo não era ofegar...

Ela sentiu como se seu coração explodisse em mil pedacinhos minúsculos que ainda pulsavam, era doloroso e queimava como o inferno... Sua boca, seca, ansiava pelo ar que perdera com a frase de Harry. Seu corpo inteiro parecia ainda mais sensível ao toque dele. Era uma sensação conhecida, também a mais tentadora e poderosa que sentira.

Ela estava excitada.

O que podia dizer? _Precisava_ o fazer?

Já estava rendida muito antes de Harry começar todo aquele jogo para fazê-la falar. Só não podia dar o braço a torcer tão cedo... Ele precisava de uma lição.

E agora, ainda com o rosto sobre o peito dele, tendo os olhos fechados e a respiração relegada ao segundo plano, sentia como se estive fora do ar. De seu estado normal. E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia pensar em algo coerente para falar – pedir por mais estava fora de cogitação, ainda lhe restava um pouco sanidade.

Por que Harry fazia isso com ela? Estava ciente de tudo o que acontecia com ela só de ouvi-lo falar, não é? Como e o quê falava?

Hermione não precisou – não pôde - ponderar por muito tempo, seu amigo – ou o que quer que pudesse classificá-lo agora – dardejava flash's muito pouco _saudáveis _ou _adequados_ para a sanidade já em frangalhos da morena.

Ela queria que ele parasse... Queria que ele _não_ parasse. Enquanto experimentava o frisson de ter a imagem de Harry conhecendo todo seu corpo sem ao menos tocá-la de fato.

Era um tormento. Um tormento delicioso.

Lhe faltava ar; e morder o lábio inferior já não era suficiente para conter suas frases incoerentes e sons _constrangedores_.

_-Já chega!_

Harry a obedeceu de imediato. Hermione abriu os olhos quando as imagens cessaram e encontrou a vista de Harry sobre a sua, atentamente.

-Você se diverte fazendo isso?

-Estou lhe mostrando, simplesmente, o quão mais constrangedoras são as minhas... "_Ideias_".

Ela demorou um pouco mais que o necessário para se precatar do que Harry falava, ao fitar a boca do moreno. E suspirou pesadamente ao se dar conta.

-_Droga Harry, _por favor_, não faça assim._

Ele a encarou em confusão, e lá estava outra vez aquela sua faceta inocente.

Desta vez, não em toda a extensão da palavra "inocente", ele apenas não compreendera bem o que ela queria dizer.

_Como ele pode?_, era o que se perguntava.

-Isso... Quero dizer – Hermione engoliu duro lançando um olhar aos lábios dele, que a chamavam. - Assim! Dessa forma... – ela expirou, sem saber onde colocar as mãos, elas queriam tocá-lo. – _Não brinque assim comigo_ – murmurou por fim, fitando-o.

-Mione, eu não estou brincando!

"Bem, seria melhor que estivesse" ela pensou fechando os punhos. Não gostava do que estava acontecendo, de não estar do controle. De se permitir ser vista tão completamente abalada por Harry. Ou que ele descobrisse, junto a ela, _até onde ia _seu fraqueza por ele... Precisava meditar. Se acalmar. Precisa dele também, colado ao corpo, murmurando aquelas palavras, lhe dispensando aquelas imagens, tornando-as reais.

E aquilo era demais para sua mente e corpo, no momento.

Harry, por sua vez, tinha um sorriso _distinto_ nos lábios. Um que em definitivo contrastava com o olhar juvenil que dispensara todo o tempo à amiga até o momento.

-_Não estou brincando_ – repetiu, e ela sentiu o toque dele outra vez em seu corpo, assim como o tom dele estava diferente, áspero. – Você não entende? _Eu quis tocar você_. _Todas aquelas vezes._

Foi doloroso para ela compreender que não era o suficiente.

--

(continua)

--

N/a: Eu simplesmente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Eu deveria ter terminado a fic aqui. Mas... não deu. Desculpem.

Obrigada pelas Review! Desculpem os erros...

PS: Eu sei que o cap está minusculo, mas eu tinha que parar naquela parte, não me matem... rs


	5. Chapter 5

E o pior  
É que você não sabe que eu  
Sempre te amei  
Pra falar a verdade eu também  
Nem sei  
Quantas vezes eu sonhei juntar  
Teu corpo, meu corpo  
Num corpo só

(**N**um corpo só – Maria Rita)

Antes que ela percebesse, antes que deixasse de sentir pena de si mesma, a boca de Harry trançava um caminho insinuante dos ombros ao pescoço dela. Quando os braços dele a apertaram na cintura, os lábios de Harry chegaram ao seu ouvido.

-Hermione, posso fazer um pequeno teste?

Ela teria dito sim se ele a quisesse deixar no próprio inferno. Mas Hermione não disse sim; suspirou e seu rosto foi ao encontro do peito dele, recostando-se lá. Ela estava cansada e não tinha certeza se podia dizer algo que não fosse muito comprometedor, pois apenas frases como "Eu só quero me livrar desse vício que é você, então, talvez, se eu lhe beijar, tudo desapareça como surgiu: inexplicavelmente. Se isso não der certo, nós podemos tentar _outros_ passos, afinal, para um viciado se livrar de seu vício, é preciso muitas tentativas, e várias etapas, não é mesmo...?". Não tinha certeza se Harry levaria isso bem. E, sendo franca...

Os dentes dele mordiscaram o lóbulo de sua orelha, antes que os lábios o capturassem. E ela, que estava distraída em suas idéias, deixou de pensar por um instante. Para no segundo seguinte se afastar, chocada.

E, para ser franca, talvez ela estivesse gostando _demais_ da idéia de "se livrar" do vicio estranho que era Harry.

Harry diria que ela parecia a imagem da indignação, mas ao invés de assustá-lo, aquilo o enterneceu. Bem, agora ele entendia porque Ron adorava zangá-la. Hermione parecia uma deusa ultrajada e possessa, atrás de sacrifício humano. Era uma imagem incrivelmente linda.

-_Você_ -

E aí estava!, Harry sorriu ligeiramente. Observando-a pigarrear com raiva si mesma, pelo tom inegavelmente de apreço.

-Você _mordiscou_ e _succou_ minha orelha!

-Eu pedi permissão.

Hermione estreitou. - _Não_. Você pediu para fazer um teste!

-O que me lembra que ainda não o terminei.

Hermione abriu a boca, franzindo o cenho, mas nenhum som saiu de lá. Suas bochechas queimando ao imaginar o resto do teste, ao admitir que, em nome de Circe, ela queria terminá-lo.

Mesmo que ela tivesse se permitido ponderar, sua resolução teria sido a mesma. "Simplesmente faça logo", era um sussurro constante em sua mente.

A morena ergueu a vista para encará-lo, ciente de que, quando o fez, Harry tinha a idéia exata do que pensara.

Ela havia decidido segundos antes que não se importava, se Harry cumprisse sua parte. Isto é, terminar o 'teste'.

E Harry a beijou.

--

Eu sei capítulo bizarro. Desculpem. Fiz do nada... Pra variar. Desculpem qualquer erro. Não sei se esse é o fim. Vamos ver.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the best thing that you ever had

The best thing that you ever, ever had

It's the best thing that you ever had

(**H**igh and Dry – Radiohead)

Para seu próprio bem, tinha de admitir que estava gostando _demais_ de beijar Harry.

Não era como se pudesse também se resumir a um beijo e por isso ela se afastou.

-Hm, ok... Espero que seu experimento tenha sido comprovado.

Harry a olhou de lado e sorriu. – Está desistindo? Parece assustada.

-_Não estou assustada_ – ela deixou que Harry brincasse com seus lábios, retribuindo os curtos beijos que ele lhe dispensava. – _Imaginei que houvesse terminado._

-Já vejo – Harry retrucou a trazendo, sem resistência, para si novamente. – Veja Mione, eu ainda não terminei.

"E, provavelmente, eu _nunca_ o farei".

-E o que mais precisa para que seu teste esteja completo?

-Que você tire a roupa pra mim? - Ela ergueu a vista e Harry riu. – Estou brincando.

-Não é engraçado. O que é afinal este teste?

-Eu só queria entender suas reações.

-_Perdão? _- Hermione não parecia feliz sob suas palavras, muito menos enquanto lutava para se afastar de seu abraço.

Ele a prendeu com mais firmeza. – Olhe para mim, Mione – ele ordenou e por mais indignada que ela estivesse, seus olhos encontraram os dele, quase imediatamente. Se um olhar pudesse matar, seria o dela. – Eu _não_ estou brincando com você – ele suspirou sob o sorriso irônico dela. – Hermione, eu nunca feriria você dessa maneira. Eu só precisa ter certeza. Você não entende? Eu realmente, realmente gosto da idéia de suas pernas se tornando geléia apenas por conta da minha voz.

-Eu sempre soube que você era irremediavelmente arrogante.

Ele riu. – Eu acho que eu posso ser, afinal – a morena franziu o cenho. – Eu quero dizer: Hermione Granger, fraca nos joelhos e _tão_ distraída porque eu digo 'maravilhosa'?

-Oh meu Merlim, _cale a boca_ – ela revirou os olhos, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quanto observou Harry se aproximar de seu pescoço.

Ele riu suavemente na linha logo abaixo sua orelha e observou seu arrepio. – Isso é tão bom. Se eu a beijar bem _aqui_ – a sentiu estremecer. – _Oh._

-Harry – era um tom de aviso, uma de suas mãos, ainda assim, correu para a nuca dele.

-_Hermione?_

-Pare com isso.

-_Por que?_

Ela respirou fundo. – Por que... eu acho que... _oh meu Deus_, _Harry_! Pare! Eu não consigo – ela gemeu com os lábios, dentes e língua dele sobre seu ponto sensível uma e outra vez. – _Droga_ – a morena resmungou antes de puxá-lo distante o suficiente para lhe lançar um olhar reprovador e pousar sua boca sobre a dele. – Não brinque comigo, Harry. Ou eu estarei disposta a encontrar _alguma_ fraqueza sua. E eu sou muito boa nessas coisas.

Ela não diria a ele que, em verdade, ela estaria disposta a "encontrar as fraquezas" de Harry de qualquer forma. E que, se ele não saísse, ou recuasse, bem agora, bem, ele não estaria saindo até que ela descobrisse quão _viciada_ ela estava.

-Eu acho que gosto da idéia... – ele lhe lançou um olhar sugestivo.

Hermione riu suavemente. – Foi você quem pediu, Harry Potter.

**Fim**

N/a: Ok. Não me matem.


End file.
